


The Forgotten Man

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John had been away for so long with Mary (prior to their wedding) that Sherlock had actually forgotten who John was. Never to fear, a few words and a small favor jogs his memory.





	The Forgotten Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first very basic attempt at writing smut, so please be nice, don't worry the majority of you guys always are. Just let me know if there's anything I can improve on. That said, I'm still to new at this to go into major detail with any of this, but practice makes perfect!

Lestrade had finally decided to bring John back into the game after dealing with a few weeks of a highly uncooperative Sherlock.

The thing had been that Sherlock, who up until yesterday seemed teeming with anger about John’s absence, didn’t even pay attention to him once he’d arrived. 

Lestrade finally decided to force them into a conversation, “Sherlock, John’s here.” He said loudly enough that he hoped it would obligate Sherlock to respond.

Sherlock gave one quick glance up and questioned, “What are his credentials? Why are you allowing him here?”

“Because he’s your friend you twat.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “No he isn’t, I am Sherlock Holmes. I don’t have any friends, and even if I did they wouldn’t be someone you’re just introducing my to today.”

Lestrade thought that this was more about anger than anything odd, “For Christ’s sake Sherlock he was your flatmate for years now stop being a brat and talk to him!”

Sherlock looked up at John a little worried, “You were my flatmate?” John nodded a little confused by the question and Sherlock shrugged, “If he’s insignificant enough to get deleted then he’s no help to me. Thank you Lestrade for once again wasting my time.” He said standing up from beside the body and peeling off his gloves. 

John rapidly blinked away tears, “I’m sorry, what? What exactly happened to the past few years of your life then, if you deleted everything with me in it?”

“I went on adventures with my skull. Then about two years back I remember faking my death to save someone I loved as well as two of the people that make my life more tolerable. I’m sorry, John is it? I have absolutely no memory of me ever living with you, nor do I remember you at all.”

John’s eyes were clouded with tears as he told Lestrade, “Call Mycroft, see if he knows how we should go about dealing with this.”

Greg shook his head, “He’s done this before, there’s no use now.”

“Why the hell would he do this?”

“The world knows no fury like a broken hearted Holmes.”

******

John had dragged Sherlock back to Baker Street and was now making himself look and feel like an idiot as he tried to push Sherlock up the stairs. 

Mrs. Hudson saw John and smiled, “Oh John! It’s so good to see you again, what’s wrong?”

John informed her of what was going on with Sherlock and she smiled, “Oh dear, you’re just gonna have to remind him of who you are. It’s always worked with any of his past boyfriends. I just hope I’m not gonna have to specify that for you, you know what to do.” She said winking and walking off towards her kitchen. 

John’s eyes widened as he realized what he had to do, and Sherlock looked at him in awe, “Why are you friends with Mrs. Hudson?”

“Because I’m your flatmate Sherlock, now go up the damn stairs!”

Sherlock walked up the stairs constantly looking back at John, “Why are you following me?”

“Just go into your room and I’m going to see if I can get you to remember me.” John said trying to think of the best course of action. Sex would be too awkward, seeing as from Sherlock’s view John was a stranger. Then John remembered a bit of a information that he could use to his advantage. 

Sherlock opened the door to his room and barely took a step inside before John pushed him back against the bed. 

John smirked, “You know Sherlock, you may not remember me but bloody hell am I going to always remember you. I’m going to remember being impressed by you. I’m surely going to remember thinking that you were a bit of a prat. I’m  _ definitely  _ going to remember hearing you moaning my name in the middle of the night when you thought I was asleep, and damn if I’m going to forget wishing I was in here earning those sounds.” John said, his heart stopping in his chest as he leaned down to kiss Sherlock. 

Sherlock whimpered a little when John pulled away, but he looked into his eyes, “John, I don’t know who you are, but I want to remember. I feel like I’ve forgotten someone that’s meant the world to me, I don’t want to lose you.” 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s forehead, “Don’t worry.” He started trying to get Sherlock’s pants off, “I never really found out what exactly it was that you fantasized about me doing, so I guess we’re just going to have to experiment until we find out.” 

Sherlock watched in awe as John’s mouth wrapped around his cock like it was made for it, and he yelped, “John!” When John’s cold tongue pressed against him.

John looked up with hope in eyes, and Sherlock felt bad for making him think that he’d remembered him. He shook his head and John went back to work. 

Sherlock kept moaning out the occasional ‘John’, and the name slowly seemed to have a feeling of kindness and love behind it. He didn’t remember this man, but he knew that as soon as he remembered his full name, he was going to scream it until the day he died. 

Somewhere, in the back of John’s mind, he was screaming some nonsense about Mary and that he wasn’t gay, and yet, somewhere just a little bit further, he was actually content with where he was right now. He actually felt far happier here than he ever had with Mary, but then again, this was Sherlock.

Meanwhile, Sherlock ran around his mind palace screaming his head off. “Who is he? Who is John? I have to remember!” Sherlock panicked as he got closer to the edge. “Please just let me remember!”

John flicked his tongue for the final time and Sherlock’s vision went blank just before his climax. Sherlock felt as if he’d died, but instead of seeing God or the face of a beautiful woman, all of his memories of John flooded back. 

Sherlock came down John’s throat as he yelled, “John Hamish Watson!” He sat up before he even finished and realizing what he’d done, panicked. However, instead of an apology for the lack of warning all John got was some help cleaning up and the muttering of, “John Hamish Watson, Afghanistan or Iraq, A Study in Pink, my blogger, I love you, I love you, I-”

“Sherlock?” John asked a little worried at the sudden change. 

Instead of receiving an answer Sherlock pulled John up and kissed him, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. John Hamish Watson I love you and I’m sorry.” Sherlock said crying into John’s shoulder.

“It’s fine Sherlock, just promise me that you’ll never do that again.”

Sherlock nodded, but as his brain restored itself to full anxiety-packed capacity he added, “You know, I think I may not of remembered you properly.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I seem to remember you strictly saying on multiple occasions that you weren’t gay.”

John smiled, “You decide Mr.Detective. What does it mean when I’m not gay but I want to shag you until we break a damn bed?”

Sherlock kissed John’s nose and smiled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it all the way to the end and I really hoped you liked it!


End file.
